Misfits
by Pongostar500
Summary: An alternative universe set in college life, mainly focusing on Syndra and Zed, and their relationship. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**Move-in Day**

* * *

 **Zed** \- _age_ : 20 | _likes_ : friends | _year_ : second | _concentration_ : dark arts

 **Vladimir** \- _age_ : ? | _likes_ : women | _year_ : second | _concentration_ : dark arts

 **Ekko** \- _age_ : 19 | _likes_ : parties | _year_ : second | _concentration_ : time & space

 **Syndra** \- _age_ : 19 | _likes_ : dark chocolate | _year_ : first | _concentration_ : dark arts

 **Ahri** \- _age_ : 18 | _likes_ : herself | _year_ : first | _concentration_ : manipulative arts

* * *

"Get your foot out of my fucking face." Ekko looked over his shoulder in disgust at the sight of his friend's barefoot that was close enough to make out with.

"Come on, Ekko. There's no leg room back here." Zed protested, curling and uncurling his toes on purpose out of the enjoyment of disgusting his friend even more. Both of his legs were resting on both sides of the passenger's seat in front of him and since Ekko didn't want to move his seat up, this is what he deserved.

"Vlad, will you explain to Zed that this is why he doesn't have a girlfriend?" With his index finger, Ekko quickly pushed Zed's foot off the shoulder of his chair, only for the black haired male to place his foot in the same spot again. "Fuck, your feet are disgusting."

"Yeah, like your greasy hair." Zed folded his arms and smirked, knowing he hit a weak spot.

"You bitch!" Ekko yelled, throwing himself over his own chair in attempt to strangle his friend who was now in a state of laughter.

"I will turn this fucking car around. Get back in your fucking seat and put your seat belt on Ekko." Vladimir shouted in annoyance. He was hunched over as he drove, almost as if he was trying to hide from the two oafs who were with him in the car. The three had been in the car for almost three hours and tension was already running high. They were on their way to the University of Ionia, and coming from the southernmost part of the island meant it would take quite the trip to reach the northern area where the school was located. To make matters worse, the vehicle was packed with all of their belongings, leaving no room to breathe comfortably.

"Pussy ass shadow user!" Reaching out violently, Ekko grabbed handfuls of Zed's hair and pulled roughly, attempting to bring his face closer to punch.

Meanwhile, Zed had his arms out, pushing Ekko away from him to avoid any real violence. "Grabbing my hair? What are you? A girl? No wonder your name is Ekko, because your power is only an _echo_ of mine!" And with that, the two young adults who could pass off as bickering brothers went off again with their quarreling.

Overtime, Vladimir's annoyed face continued to scrunch up, any second longer and the wrinkles on his forehead might have been permanent. It was difficult to concentrate on driving when the two morons next to him were fighting it out. "Will you two shut the fuck up already? Both of you are weak as fuck compared to me, now sit down."

For a moment, there was bliss silence within the car but it was soon interrupted with a unison response from Ekko and Zed. "Stay out of this you blood using pervert!"

* * *

Peering through the doorway, Ahri smirked as she watched the way her childhood friend, Syndra, unpacked her belongings in her room. The white haired female was laying on her bed with her eyes closed as several purple orbs moved around the room, transporting clothes and other personal items in the appropriate places.

"Someone is lazy." Ahri giggled as she entered the room, being careful to not run into any of the busy spheres. The kitsune sat gracefully at the edge of the bed, and awaited a response from her friend.

"Says the one who had charmed men to unpack for her." Syndra opened one eye and flashed her friend a grin.

"Hey, if you have the power, then why not use it?" Ahri put her hands up in defense.

"Well, I have the power, and I'm using it." The white haired female pointed out before sitting up. "How are Sona and Lux doing?" The four of them agreed to go out for lunch after all of them had finished unpacking, and Syndra had already worked up an appetite after using her magic.

"Well, it turns out that actually putting physical work into unpacking is faster than both of our methods. They were finished way before us." Ahri explained, smoothing out her skirt out of embarrassment that both her and Syndra's methods were lazy.

"Oh? Then let's get going. I'm so hungry!" Syndra quickly got to her feet before dragging Ahri out of her room. "Lux, Sona, are you rea-" She stopped mid sentence as she found the other two girls waiting on the living room couch for them.

"We've been ready!" Lux hopped to her feet, followed by Sona who simply nodded in agreement to Lux's statement.

"Ooo, can we walk by the entrance?" Ahri asked excitedly as she hugged Syndra's arm.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because there might be more cute guys moving in!"

"But...food..." Syndra sighed as Ahri grabbed her by the hand and lead the way for the other three out the dorm.

* * *

"Get out of the car and fight like a real man!" Ekko shouted as he threw open his car door and waited for Zed to confront him outside of the vehicle.

Vladimir sighed as he watched the two exit the car at the front of the school entrance. He couldn't decide if his sigh was out of relief that they were already here or out of annoyance because the two would create a scene and embarrass him. At least their constant bickering would soon come to an end once Zed knocks Ekko out, well that was his bet, but sometimes Ekko is full of surprises.

"Ekko, I don't think fighting is prohibited on campus...do you want us to get kicked out on move in day?" Zed sighed as he gave his limbs a much needed stretch because of the cramped car ride.

"If it means you'll wash your dirty ass feet, then I'll be happy to get kicked out!" Ekko shouted before discarding his own shirt in preparation for this battle.

"Whoo! Take it off!" A voice came from the back of the crowd that had already formed around the two. There were several side conversations happening, bets being placed on who would actually win and how long this would carry out. "My bet's on the shirtless one." murmured one bystander. "Mine is on the boy with the scars. It looks like he has real experience with fighting."

"See? The people want a fight." Ekko outstretched his arms, gesturing for an uproar from the crowd, which they happily complied.

Shaking his head, Zed let out a long sigh. His friend always took things to dramatic measures, so he wasn't surprised Ekko was trying to fight him, again. "Rules?"

"Don't touch the hair, powers allowed."

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Zed shook his head once more, positioning himself in his fighting stance.

"Shirt has to go too."

"Wait hold on, what?"

"Come on man, that's what the ladies want."

Zed looked over to Vladimir for help, but he was being the only productive one and gathering his belongings to bring to their dorm. With a final sigh, the black haired male discarded his shirt, and looked away with a bashful look on his face after loud squeals could be heard among the crowd.

Before starting the fight, Ekko scanned the crowd before reaching for his target. "Excuse me, beautiful. Will you start the fight for us?" He smiled flirtatiously as he guided the chosen girl to the center of the crowd.

"O-oh. Sure!" The fox ears on the girl perked in excitement as she looked back to her group of friends who had been watching and winked at them. "Ready...fight!" After announcing the start of the fight, she quickly rejoined her group of friends to avoid any collateral damage.

Zed's best interest was to quickly finish Ekko off with one punch so that he wouldn't have to spend as much time shirtless in front of this huge crowd, so at the start of the fight he was the first to reveal his power to everyone. His body vanished for a moment before reappearing behind Ekko, pulling his good arm back, he threw a single punch at his friend.

"You really need to come up with new moves, man." Ekko smirked as he predicted Zed's attack and effectively blocked it by catching his fist. There were several "Oo's" and "ahh's" from the crowd which only boosted Ekko's self esteem. With one smooth movement, he twisted Zed's arm and swooped his legs from underneath him. However, before Ekko could deliver the final blow, Zed's body once again vanished and reappeared at a distance.

"Too scared to come close now?" Ekko teased as he waited for Zed to make his next move.

"I've been behind you the whole time." In a blink of an eye, Zed was no longer in front of Ekko but behind him. It was obvious that Zed's fighting style centered around attacking his opponent from behind so it was no surprise he got in position so easily. Instead, of trying again for another punch, he hooked Ekko's shoulders from underneath and threw him over his head. Zed hovered over Ekko, watching his friend staggering to return to his feet. Quickly, the black haired male threw out another punch - only to punch nothing. "Huh?"

"Checkmate." Ekko had barely dodged his friend's attack as he used the power to displace him back in the position where he was three seconds ago which was now behind Zed. Not allowing him to react, Ekko threw a high kick at the side of his head and down went the black haired male.

There was a mix of cheers and boos coming from the crowd, but more cheers followed as Ekko begun to flex his muscles to show off his victory.

"Wow, good job! You're so strong." The previous girl who was chosen to start the fight threw herself onto Ekko, subtly feeling for the male's bare chest.

"I know, I know. He was no match."

Not long after, the crowd slowly vanished and the only people left were Ekko, a few others, and a knocked out Zed.

"So, what's your name, beautiful?" Ekko smirked as he tilted the chin of the girl who was latched onto him still.

"Ahri. And these are my friends." She gestured over to the three other girls who were waiting for their friend to finish flirting with the victor.

"Why don't you and your friends join me for lunch?"

"That'd be perfect! We were just heading over to the courtyard for food!"

"Well, shall we?" Ekko draped his arm around Ahri's shoulder before gesturing for her friends to follow. Two of them looked at each other, a little unsure, but decided to follow anyways.

"Uhm, are you just going to leave him here?" The white haired female asked, being the only one to not make a sudden movement yet.

"Oh him? Our roommate will pick him up...probably." Ekko shrugged before leading the three other girls in the direction of the courtyard.

Syndra watched as they just abandoned the poor man. "Leaving him like that..." she shook her head and knelt down beside Zed, lifting his arm and wrapping it around herself to make it easier to carry him.

"Hmm, didn't expect him to lose, honestly." A deep voice came from behind, belonging to another white haired man. "I'm Vladimir, his other roommate. I'll take him from here."

"Oh, uh... no it's okay. I can carry him... I mean, I just wanna make sure he's okay." Syndra said, glancing at the man she was currently carrying.

With a shrug, Vladimir proceeded to unload the car. "Suit yourself. I got more stuff to carry back to our dorm so you can just follow. Plus, I'm sure he'd like to know someone other than me had to carry him back."

* * *

"His room is that one, so you can just lay him down or something." Vladimir shrugged, not really caring what the girl did to Zed. It was about time his friend had contact with a woman, even if he was knocked out and wasn't able to actually experience it.

"Okay, thanks." Syndra entered the room that Vladimir pointed out and carefully laid the male on the bed. "That was a workout." She let out a sigh, realizing how far she had to carry almost twice her weight up several flights of stairs. Looking around the room, she noticed the man hadn't unpacked yet. There were several boxes laying around but none had been opened. If they had been close, Syndra probably would have taken it upon herself to unpack for him, but currently, she didn't even know his name.

"I hope he's not dead." She whispered to herself as she carefully looked the male over. Sitting next to him, she placed her fingers at his neck, feeling for a pulse. "Well, there's a pulse." Hesitantly, she rested her head right next to his, checking for the rising of his chest to ensure he was still breathing. Syndra sighed in relief that the man was at least somewhat okay but she couldn't help but continue to stare at him once returning to her normal position of sitting next to him.

 _'He's cute...'_ She thought as she carefully reached out to trace a large scar with her index finger. One after another, she continued to trace the other scars gently with her finger, almost mesmerized by it. One scar had started above his lip and ended at the bottom, however as she begun to glide her finger over that particular one, she stopped as her finger brushed his bottom lip.

"If you wanna kiss just say so." Zed blinked at the girl who had been touching his face for quite sometime.

"H-how long have you been awake?" Syndra quickly removed her hand from his face, and turned her head to hide her embarrassed expression.

"Ever since you started touching my scars."

"I-I'm sorry. It was rude of me. I uh...should go." Syndra quickly rose to her feet and turned to make for the door but was stopped as the male grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"No, it's okay. It was...nice. Most people can't even stand to stare. What's your name?"

"Syndra."

"I'm Zed. Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Oh, well...I carried you back after you lost the fight." Syndra said hesitantly, not knowing how Zed would react to hearing he lost.

"Ah, and that asshole left me for dead, huh?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't just leave you there."

Rising up to his feet, Zed looked down at Syndra with a smile. "Well, thank you for bringing me back, Syndra. You are very kind." He gently brought her hand up to his face and planted a kiss.

"I, uh. I should go now! My roommates are probably waiting for me." Syndra replied, her face clearly red from Zed's thankful gesture.

"The least I can do is walk you back?" Zed offered, a little hopeful to at least spend some more time with Syndra.

Biting her lip, Syndra thought about his offer. She didn't dislike Zed but the man was knocked out for a good twenty minutes, was he really okay to be walking around again? "Uhm, sure. But don't overexert yourself."

"I won't. Lead the way."

"Uhm..." The white haired female looked from Zed's eyes and then down to his bare chest. "I, uh... left your shirt on the dresser." She quickly looked away, cursing herself for looking.

"Oh, thanks!" Zed grinned as he retrieved his shirt. His cheeks clearly flushed with red, realizing a girl had been watching him shirtless while he was knocked out cold.

Syndra nodded before leading the way out of his room but as she was about to open the main door, the same male who had knocked Zed out entered with Ahri still latching onto him.

"A-Ahri?"

"Syndra!" Ahri greeted happily at her friend.

"What are you doing here?"

Releasing her grip on Ekko, she drew close to Syndra. "I should be asking you the same thing!" Looking over the white haired female's shoulder, the fox grinned slyly as she watched the other male from the fight before putting a shirt on. "Syndra! Oh my! I didn't think you were that type of girl, geez classes haven't even started yet and you're already hopping on a guy?"

Flushed with red, Syndra stammered in defense. "A-Ahri! You know I brought him back to make sure he was okay!"

Giggling, the fox waved her hand, "I know, I know. I just wanted to see your reaction. Though you missed free lunch, Ekko here was kind enough to buy for all of us."

With a smirk, Ekko looked to Zed. "Way to go, Zed. Making a girl miss out on a lunch date."

"Are you trying to start another fight, Ekko?" Vladimir strolled into the common area where the group was making a commotion.

"Perhaps." Ekko shrugged before frowning after he noticed Ahri had made her way to Vladimir.

"I don't believe we've met...I'm Ahri, nice to meet you."

"Vladimir, pleasure is mine." The male looked the fox up and down before smiling.

"Gross, Vlad." Ekko rolled his eyes before making his way to his own room.

Syndra waited patiently as Ahri moved onto the next guy and begun her flirting routine.

"So you haven't had lunch yet?" Zed asked, making her way to his side. "Allow me to treat you."

"Oh...uhm." Syndra looked from Ahri to Zed then back to Ahri. Usually Ahri took awhile when it came to men, so she didn't see any harm in leaving her with Vladimir for an hour or so. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

"Favorite band?"

"Pentakill."

Zed nearly spat out his food as he heard Syndra's response. "Really? I didn't take you as the girl who liked that kind of music."

"And I didn't take you as the guy who'd get beat up." Syndra teased as she dipped a fry in ketchup.

"H-Hey. It still hasn't been a day, the wound is still fresh!" Zed laughed before he continued to dig into his hamburger. He was glad that Syndra accepted his lunch offer, and even better was that she opened up to him about herself.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Zed, how did you become friends what that asshole?"

Zed pretended to be taken aback at Syndra's choice of words. "And she swears? Who would have seen this coming?" In response to his playful response, Syndra threw a fry at him, which he impressively caught in his mouth. "Me, Vlad and Ekko have been friends since we were kids."

"You guys still act like kids."

"Very funny. But we have been friends for that long, so you shouldn't be surprised by the way they treat me. It's just normal for friends, you know?"

Syndra ate her fries quietly as she dwelled on what Zed told her. "I've been friends with Ahri since we were kids too, but we don't fight each other."

"Ah, well guys sort things out differently."

"I guess...so hey, that was a pretty cool ability you displayed. Manipulating your shadow to relocate you."

"Oh? You actually noticed that? Most people can't keep up with the speed of it and just assume I just got the power of speed or something. I'm quite impressed Miss Syndra."

Syndra giggled, "don't call me that, it's sounds weird. And to me it was pretty slow in comparison to my ability."

"Oh yeah? Alright, let's hear your ability then." Zed folded his arms, waiting to be impressed at her revealed abilities. But to be honest, he was already impressed with Syndra herself. She was kind and funny, and incredibly beautiful.

"I can manipulate dark magic."

Zed stared blankly at her, waiting for the follow up "just kidding" but apparently she wasn't lying. "Really?"

"Yeah, certain objects act as a medium for it. So that it doesn't go...you know... haywire. But the speed at which I can manipulate objects is faster than the speed you can with shadows, that's how I was able to see it."

"Ah, well you'll have to show me your ability some other time then."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"So it's a date then." Zed grinned as Syndra fell right for his trap.

"I-I don't think I'd consider that as a date." Syndra spoke before stuffing her face with the rest of her fries to avoid eye contact with him.

* * *

After a couple hours of venturing the campus and talking, the sun set, leaving the night sky visible. Although she had been friends with Ahri for more than ten years, she felt she had gotten closer to Zed in one day than to Ahri in ten years. No, she wasn't in love with him but she did find his presence enjoyable and found him attractive. She wasn't sure how to describe her feelings towards Zed, considering how they just met a couple hours before. However, she felt extremely happy walking back to her dorm with him alone. Before opening the door, Syndra turned to Zed.

"Thanks for walking me back, and also for lunch."

"Of course. I enjoyed spending my day with you."

"And you'll have fun spending the rest of the night unpacking." Syndra smirked as Zed let out an agitated sigh after she reminded him that he wouldn't be able to rest. "Well whenever you wanna hang out again, you know where I live now." She gestured to the plaque that showed the room number in case he'd ever forget the exact location for it before reaching for the handle of the door to let herself in.

"Syndra." Zed reached out to grab her wrist in order to stop her from entering her dorm. After Syndra turned to face Zed to see what else he wanted to say, he was already fairly close to her. "I like you."

Syndra could feel her cheeks burn as she heard those words escape from Zed's lips, prompting her to squeak out, "I like you too."

Cupping her right cheek with his palm, Zed looked into her eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

After she nodded in response, she closed her eyes and leaned in to brush her lips against his own. The scar that she traced across his lips earlier felt rough against her own but nonetheless felt bliss.

Zed pulled back slowly after he kissed her to look at her reaction and to his hopes she didn't seem disgusted or uncomfortable by him. This prompted him to lean in again to steal a few more kisses but he was stopped by her finger pressing against his lips.

"T-Take me on another date...if you want more." Syndra stammered in embarrassment as she was trying to make negotiations so that she can both get free food and time with Zed all in one deal.

With a smile, Zed took Syndra by the hand and planted a kiss on top. "Very well."

After saying their goodnight's, Syndra returned to her room and sprawled out in her bed, too happy to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Rewriting this story and hopefully continuing it.**

 **For those of you who read the original chapters let me know if this approach was better? worse? or about the same.**

 **I appreciate reviews and PM's (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orientation**

* * *

 **Zed** \- _age_ : 20 | _likes_ : friends | _year_ : second | _concentration_ : dark arts

 **Syndra** \- _age_ : 19 | _likes_ : dark chocolate | _year_ : first | _concentration_ : dark arts

 **Irelia** \- _age_ : 21 | _likes_ : winning | _year_ : third | _concentration_ : weaponry

 **Leona** \- _age_ : 20 | _likes_ : summertime | _year_ : second | _concentration_ : weaponry

 **Pantheon** \- _age_ : 21 | _likes_ : Leona | _year_ : second | _concentration_ : weaponry

* * *

"Damn it, Zed. Will you hurry up and find a place to sit already? You're holding up the fucking line."

Zed rolled his eyes and ignored the annoyed Ekko as he took his time to scan the auditorium that was quickly filling with students. He was looking for Syndra in hopes that he could sit next to her - that would definitely make putting up with orientation day a whole lot better for him. Unfortunately for him, Zed could not find her in time before Ekko and Vladimir took it upon themselves to drag him towards open seats.

"Sorry, Zed. But she didn't leave behind a glass slipper for you to find her."

"Who said I was trying to find Syndra? I'm just looking for better people to sit next to than you two."

With a smirk, Ekko replied, "I didn't say you were looking for Syndra specifically but now that you mentioned it…Vladimir you owe me five bucks."

"The hell, man? I agreed with you."

Zed looked back and forth to both of the, "agreed to what?"

"Oh, that you couldn't wait even a single day without trying to see Syndra again." Ekko gave a fake disappointed sigh as if Zed broke a promise or something.

"Well, I -"

"Nah, nah. Don't even try to deny it, Zed. You've been in a better mood ever since yesterday, we both know you have the hots for Syndra."

"Okay, but -"

"Look, man. It's okay, she's pretty good looking - not really my type, but maybe she could be in your league. If you need any condoms, you can always ask me, we're buddies. Course I'm pretty sure they would fit too big on you…"

Already annoyed with his friend, Zed raised his voice a little higher than he should have in attempt to avoid being cut off again. " **I like Syndra, so of course I wanna see her again!** " Although his attempt to get his point across to Ekko was successful, Zed did not take into account that they were in an auditorium and, well, loud sounds do echo. To make matters worse? The auditorium was already dead silent a few seconds before his announcement thanks to the headmistress gathering everyone's attention - but of course, now all the attention was on Zed.

With a whisper, Ekko leaned close to Zed. "Dude, that's some balls you got."

"I fucking hate you."

* * *

"In conclusion, the University of Ionia is a place to excel in academics. Yes, controlling your abilities and honing your skills in battle is important, but it will not get you far if you don't stay on top of your academics. So please, try not to put off studying for parties… that is all, please feel free to roam around and familiarize yourself with the campus." With a short pause, Headmistress Fiora dismissed herself from the stage, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves and make their way out of the auditorium.

"Blah, blah blah, blah. They couldn't have condensed that speech into fliers? None of that information was important."

"If they did that, I'm pretty sure no one would even bother to read the fliers," Zed pointed out.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be worse than confessing your love for Syndra to everyone."

"Fuck you, Ekko. If you would have just let me talk I wouldn't have had to raise my voice."

"Hey, hey. You should be thanking me! Now everyone knows that she's off limits." Ekko patted Zed's back as the trio slowly made their way to one of the exits of the auditorium. "You're very much welcome."

Zed frowned at Ekko, "if anything I should knock your tee-"

"Hey, watch it!"

His attention had been so focused on arguing with Ekko, he failed to realize that people were still shuffling slowly in front of him, causing him to bump into a dark haired woman. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be. Witch-lover."

"What?"

"You heard me, Syndra is a witch." And with that, the female disappeared into the crowd, not leaving Zed a chance to defend the girl he was interested in.

"Who the fuck was that?" Zed turned to Ekko and Vladimir in search for some answers to alleviate his confusion.

An unfamiliar voice butted into their conversation, "That was Irelia. She's not always like that… she just doesn't like Syndra."

"Leona, there's no need to lie. Irelia is always a bitch." Another voice joined in on the conversation, belonging to a very masculine male.

"She's not a bitch, Pantheon. She's just...passive aggressive."

Pantheon looked from Leona to Zed and slowly mouthed: _a bitch_

"Why doesn't she like Syndra?" Zed was almost baffled by the idea that someone in this world could have something against the wonderful woman. How can anyone dislike Syndra? She was kind and friendly to everyone. At least, that's what he noticed so far. He didn't wanna think about the possibility of her putting up a facade and later turning into an abusive person.

"I don't really know the details, but it's something to do with Syndra being picked over Irelia to study under someone important when they were kids…"

" _You forgot the fact that Syndra then killed that important person later on…"_ Pantheon whispered into Leona's ear which resulted in the brunette jabbing her elbow into his chest. She had no business telling the whole story, she would leave it up to Syndra to decide whether or not it was right to tell Zed about her backstory.

"I have an idea! Why don't we get the two gals together in a room to sort things out...maybe get a little cat fight going?" Ekko nudged and winked at Zed. "You can join in too, beautiful."

Pantheon wrapped his arm around Leona's shoulder in attempt to get Ekko to back off but it seemed Leona was handling it pretty well with a simple response, "You couldn't even leave a scratch on me if you tried."

"Ooh, a fiesty one."

Zed rolled his eyes. His friend never knows when to back off until he gets a black eye. Even then, he still probably would continue to be annoying. "Well thanks for the information, Leona and Pantheon." He waved goodbye to the two as they finally exited the auditorium and parted ways from them, leaving poor Zed to be with Ekko and Vladimir.

"So what's the plan?" Vladimir asked, mainly looking to Zed for a realistic plan.

"I heard that the Noxian brothers are gonna throw a pool party tomorrow night, and I want in so...I'm gonna go get that invite." Ekko grinned before separating from the pack to find Darius and Draven.

"He's a fool." Vladimir shook his head.

"You don't think he's gonna get invited?"

"Zed, where am I from?"

"Noxus."

"So I have an invite, which means I can bring you fools."

"Right…" Zed didn't really care about the party, well before he did because he was on the one track mind with Ekko about girls, but now he was on a one track mind about Syndra.

"Go."

"Huh?"

"Go find Syndra. I'll be back at the dorms - I heard our fourth roommate just moved in so I'm gonna go find out who it is."

And with that, Zed walked a little faster than normal to get to Syndra's dorm.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

Zed waited patiently outside of what he hoped he remembered correctly as Syndra's dorm. In his head he ran through several reasons to explain to Syndra why he showed up at her dorm. ' _Because I like you. No I can't just say that. Did you wanna go get some food? Maybe that could work… I wanted to see your abilities. Uh, that's kind of demanding._ ' Before he could decide on an explanation, a blue haired girl opened the door and waved without saying a word.

"Hey, uh. Does Syndra live here?"

The female simply nodded and continued to stand at the doorway, leaving Zed to deal with the awkward silence.

"Oh, uh… is she here right now?"

Another nod followed by more silence.

"Sona, who is at the do- oh, it's Syndra's boyfriend!"

Zed recognized the other female who appeared by the silent girl's side. She was the one that hung around Ekko and Vladimir yesterday. What was her name? The only possible names he could think of were pet names Ekko and Vladimir had given her, and Zed was not about to call Syndra's best friend any of those names. Speaking of names and other things related, what did she just call Zed?

"Oh, I wouldn't uh... say boyfriend. We're not officially together."

"Oh hush, you're her boyfriend, I saw you two making out. In fact, it was right where you are standing."

"What? We didn-"

"No need to explain yourself! Come in, come in." Ahri pushed passed Sona and grabbed Zed by the wrist and pulled him into their dorm. It was much cleaner and inviting compared to his dorm but that's probably because his roommates were Ekko and Vladimir, and those two, well, didn't give a damn about impressing people unless it was through combat. "Syndra! Your boyfriend is here." The fox dragged Zed into a room where Syndra was found laying on a bed and reading.

Syndra nearly dropped her book on her face when Ahri said those words and when Zed made an appearance. "Ahri he's not-"

"Okay, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then. I'll be right next door if you need anything like a condomorsomething, okay bye!" Ahri slammed the door shut, leaving Zed and Syndra alone together.

"I'm sorry if Ahri gave you a hard time…" Syndra let out a sigh as she folded the current page she was on in her book and set it down before sitting up on her bed. "Don't just stand there, come sit."

"It's alright, I didn't mind being called your boyfriend." Zed blurted out before instantly regretting not biting his tongue. He accepted her offer to sit next to her, but it was rather awkward after what he said. It clearly made both of them blush in silence, so Zed attempted to break it. "I didn't see you at orientation."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't go. Ahri said it wasn't really a big deal and I unpacked my books so I was just reading all day."

"Yeah, nothing really happened. But, uh...after I ran into this girl, Irelia?"

"Oh, how is Irelia? I haven't talked to her in so long! I didn't even know she went here. I'll have to go find her and catch up later!"

Zed was silent for a bit, unsure of how to respond. Did Syndra not know that Irelia disliked her? Was it just completely one sided? Assuming so, he chose not to mention the way Irelia talked about Syndra. "Yeah, she's good. I just accidentally bumped into her and she scolded me for it."

"Haha, that's Irelia for you. She doesn't like people getting into her personal bubble."

"Yeah, that's what two other students said."

"Anyways, what brings you here, Zed? Couldn't get enough of me?" Syndra flipped her hair over her shoulder and giggled.

Scooting closer to Syndra, Zed nodded. "Yeah, you're right. How could I stay away from such a beautiful woman like yourself?" He slowly lifted his hand up and carefully ran his fingers through her hair, checking her facial expression every other second to make sure she was comfortable with this.

Syndra's face was completely flushed with red, but she didn't dare flinch, she enjoyed the attention. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do. And I _definitely_ wouldn't mind having a beautiful woman as my girlfriend."

"Are you asking me out? Don't you think that's a little too early?"

"It probably is, but I wanna keep getting to know you. Besides, Ahri already thinks we're together so why not make it official?"

Syndra thought about it, she did like Zed a lot. As a bonus, she'd gain access to free food for as long as they're together and gain the privilege to steal his shirts and sweaters. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

To be honest, Zed didn't think she would say yes but he was extremely happy that she did. He gently lifted Syndra's hand and attempted to plant a kiss on top. To his surprise though, his girlfriend had pulled her hand away from him. Looking up to her face, he could now see why she had done that - she was pointing to her lips. Gladly, Zed leaned in close and brushed his lips against hers and unlike last night, he was able to steal a couple more before pulling away. "So, there's a party tomorrow, did you wanna come with me?"

"I was gonna go with or without you anyways, Ahri is very persistent when it comes to parties."

"Well, now you can come with me instead of her?"

"I'm pretty sure you just wanna see me in a swimsuit or something." Syndra teased, knowing well enough that was partially it after a light blush appeared on Zed's cheeks. "I'd love to go, Zed."

"Great." Zed leaned in and kissed her again. "So, now what? Do you wanna go outside? Do I stay here? Not really sure how to spend our first day together."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm gonna continue reading. Lux is going to be cooking dinner if you wanted to stay." Syndra wasn't entirely sure what to do either, all she knew was that she didn't want him to leave so soon. Picking up her book, she laid back down and continued to read.

Normally, Zed would have been bored out of his mind if he was just watching someone read but it was Syndra. The rest of the time, he laid next to her with his elbow propped up to support his head and watched her read.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, wasn't quite sure how to go off after the first chapter.**

 **I know some of you like LeonaxDiana, I'm personally a LeonaxPantheon fan but I promise I'll work in some love triangle thing in the later chapters.**

 **If there are any other champions you wanna see more in the chapters, let me know in the comments.**

 **Aside from that, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Noxus Style**

* * *

 **Draven** \- _age:_ Draven | _likes:_ Draven | _year:_ Draven | _concentration:_ Draven

 **Darius** \- _age:_ 23 | _likes:_ being the strongest | _year:_ fourth | _concentration:_ weaponry

 **Jinx** \- _age:_ 19 | _likes:_ drawing | _year:_ second | _concentration:_ weaponry

 **Jhin** \- _age_ : 20 | _likes:_ art | _year:_ second | _concentration:_ weaponry

 **The Freljord Group** \- Tryndamere | Ashe | Sejuani | Braum

 **The Main Group** \- Syndra | Zed | Ahri | Vladimir | Ekko | Sona | Lux

* * *

"Please don't tell me you're wearing _that_ to the party…"

Ahri strolled into Syndra's room, her face bearing a mixture of confused and concerned expression on her face. She had just lectured the dress code for these kinds of parties to both Sona and Lux, and she was not about to lecture her best friend about it.

"What? What's wrong with my outfit?"

Syndra inspected herself in her full body mirror, trying to see what Ahri thought was wrong about her fashion taste.

"First of all, hun...these shorts give off the 'I'm going to a sunday picnic with my family' kind of vibe, so lose them." Ahri took it upon herself to unbutton the unsatisfactory shorts and pull them down, leaving Syndra to step out of them. She then moved on to the next distasteful article of clothing, her shirt. "Baggy shirts only look sexy if you're not wearing any pants, and unless you wanna stroll into the party with just your swimsuit underneath, I suggest you ditch this too." The fox yanked at the sleeve of the shirt, waiting for Syndra to remove it.

"Geez, if I knew you were gonna completely strip me, I should have just let you pick my outfit from the start." With a sigh, Syndra began to lift her shirt up and over her head.

"What the hell is this, Syndra?!"

"Uhm… my swimsuit?"

It was at that moment, Ahri questioned her friendship with Syndra. "A one piece...to a college party?! Honey, no, no, no. You've got the body to flaunt, girl. And if you ever want to have sex with Zed, this granny swimsuit is not the way to make him crave you."

"Well neither of those were my intentions… besides, my bikini doesn't fit anymore."

"Clearly! You've gotten more curvier, and your breasts have grown too, and don't even get me started on your butt…"

"Okay, I get it! Well, it's either this or I don't swim at a _pool_ party."

Ahri held one finger up to initiate a pause, "worry not! I have several bikinis that just might fit you. If you'll excuse me…" The kitsune ran as fast as possible back to her room and tore through her dressers to gather all the swim apparel she had. She then scurried back in a few moments after. "Let's see, let's see…" Holding up each top piece to her friend to see which would look the best, she continued to sift through her options. "Hmmm, orange isn't your color...maybe blue? Nope… black screams whorish -"

"But you're wearing black…"

"-shut up. Hmm, ah! Purple is definitely your color, it matches your eyes." Ahri picked out a strapless, purple top and handed it to her friend along with the matching bottoms. "Hurry up and get changed into that. I'm going to go check on Sona and Lux again."

Syndra held up the bikini Ahri picked out for her, unsure if she'd be comfortable in this.

* * *

"Yo, Jhin. You coming?"

Vladimir knocked on his roommate's door before entering his room. Jhin was found at his desk reading some book that held no interest to Vladimir. "Hmm? Where?"

"Uhh, to the party?"

"Doesn't the party start a few hours from now?"

"Yeah, but Darius wants us to pick up some stuff for it. So the two morons and I are gonna make a quick stop for it, do you want to join?"

Jhin calmly placed his book down and ran his fingers through his brown hair. The tips of his hair were tinted ever so lightly with the color red which only pissed off Vladimir because no matter how douchey it looked, the man was downright handsome. "No thank you, I'd rather enjoy my peace and quiet before partying - oh, how you say it? 'Noxus style'? I'll meet you guys there."

"Suit yourself." Vladimir shrugged before walking out of Jhin's room. He couldn't care less if Jhin came to the party or not, he invited him out of courtesy of him being their roommate, and the only reason why he invited him to go out to the store was to use the extra set of hands.

"Hey, Zed. Think fast!"

Vladimir watched Ekko hurl a football at Zed's head, only for his roommate to side step and dodge the "attack." Which of course, resulting in the breaking of one of their glass bowls that was left lying on their living room table.

"Pfft. Nice going, Ekko."

"What do you mean, you're the pussy that ducked!"

"I didn't duck, you moron."

"Yeah you did, you moron!"

Vladimir simply shook his head and sighed to himself, hoping to find the willpower not to kill them both.

* * *

The party was held at the community pool which was one of the amenities of the campus housing. It didn't take long before those who were invited to show up, and as more people showed up, the wildier the party became.

"Hey, Vlad! Glad you could make it, man." A tall man with spiked hair and a goofy grin greeted his old pal with a slap on the back.

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't bring around the snacks and drinks sooner. These two shitheads wouldn't stop arguing at the store." He motioned with his eyes to Zed and Ekko who were still shooting each other glares.

Laughing it off, Draven patted Vladimir's shoulder and shook his head. "Not a problem, man. The party is just starting. Go ahead and set the food and drinks over there and get crazy!"

"Oh look, Zed. An environment for a crazy person like you."

"Shut the fuck up and enjoy the party." Zed punched Ekko's shoulder before following Vladimir to set all the food and drinks down at the designated table. After everything was sorted away, he stood awkwardly as he watched students enter through the front gate.

"Waiting for Syndraaaa?" Ekko elbowed his friend in the ribcage.

"Yeah, she said she was coming with her friends."

"Well, you have fun waiting to be sucked off. I'm gonna hit the pool." Ekko grinned as he removed his shirt and threw it aside before joining some other students in the water.

Zed rolled his eyes at his friend's comment and continued to wait. He kept imagining the several possible outfits his girlfriend could wear to this party, which resulted with a silly smile plastered on his face. And the swimsuit underneath each possible outfit, man, he couldn't wait to see.

* * *

And the saying rang true, good things happen to those who wait. Zed watched as Syndra arrived with her group of friends and he stared at her in amazement. She wore a floral sundress that was slightly see through to reveal her purple bikini. He was so distracted by looking at her, he barely noticed her movements towards him.

"Hey, Zed."

"Huh - oh! Hey Syndra. Sorry...I was just...thinking how beautiful you are."

Syndra blushed as she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear in a shy manner, "thank you." What was she doing? There was no reason to act all shy around him now, they are together after all, she should feel proud to be showered by his compliments - or so she thought. Taking a deep breath, she put on her game face and took her boyfriend by the hand. "Shall we…uh, get this party started?"

"Yeah, of course! What did you wanna do, first?"

Before Syndra could reply, a familiar voice called out her boyfriend's name.

"Yo, Zed! Get in the pool - chicken fight!" Ekko displayed a goofy grin as he held up a female with blue hair on his shoulders. "Me and Jinx versus you and Syndra. Winner take all."

"Winner takes what?"

"Just get in the fucking water!"

Zed looked over to Syndra unsure if his girlfriend was interested in participating but before he could ask if she was down for it, he found her already stripping out from her sundress, giving him a better look at her body.

"You gonna join or should I have Ahri be my partner?" She asked as she began to put her hair up in a ponytail.

As hot as that would be, Zed wanted the pleasure of winning this game with Syndra on his shoulders. He quickly discarded his shirt and gestured towards the pool. "Ladies first."

"Oh...such a gentleman." Syndra closed the gap between the two. Placing her hands on his bare chest, she gave Zed a soft peck on the cheek to catch him off guard. "Let me know how the water is -" And with that, she playfully pushed her boyfriend into the water.

"Pffft. Haha! Nice, Syndra." Ekko laughed as he watched the whole thing unfold.

Resurfacing, Zed pushed his hair back and away from his eyes. "The water feels great, why don't you join me!" Before Syndra was given a chance to begin her entry into the pool, Zed used his abilities to located himself behind her and give her a little payback by pushing her into the pool as well. He then reactivated his ability to place him back in his former position in the water to catch his girlfriend, holding her bridal style. "Syndra, are you _falling_ for me?"

"Hmm. Perhaps." Syndra grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a proper kiss.

"Enough, you lovebirds. Let's duel!"

* * *

"Let's go Tryndamere! You can beat her!"

A female with icy white hair cheered for her significant other as he faced off against another female who had the similar icy colored hair, only shorter. The two were arm wrestling in one of the cabanas, and it appeared the match was a tie as neither wanted to give leeway to one another.

"Trynd, are you skipping out strength training? You used to put up more of a fight in this!" Sejuani teased as she squeezed her opponent's hand, her muscle flexed as both of their hands started to move in the direction that favored Sejuani's victory.

"Having fun, princess?"

A tall, muscular man who resembled the other man that greeted them at the start of the party, only this one looked older and more mature. Lux gave him a friendly smile before turning her attention back to the ultimate showdown that was happening in the freljord group. "Hi Darius. Yeah, I was just watching this intense… battle. My bet is on Sejuani, because you know...girl power?"

Darius smirked as he looked at the blonde who was significantly shorter and smaller than him. "They do this at every party, I won't give any spoilers but it's always the same outcome."

"It can't possibly be the same outcome every time!"

"You wanna bet on that?"

Lux bit her lip, unsure if she had that much confidence in Sejuani's capabilities. However, she simply shrugged, it was a party after all. "Yeah. I do wanna bet on that."

"Alright, shorty. My bet is on Tryndamere. If I win, you gotta play beer pong with me."

"And when I win, you'll be joining me on the dancefloor." Lux grinned as she held out her hand to verify the bet that was made between the two.

"Deal."

The two continued to watch Tryndamere and Sejuani battle it out, and just when Sejuani was to be crowned victor, Tryndamere came swinging back with his raging ability - defeating Sejuani. "I said no abilities, Trynd!"

"Looks like I win, shorty." Without giving Lux a chance to respond, Darius swoopt her off her feet, carrying her over his shoulder towards the table where several other people were setting up beer pong.

* * *

As the late night swept over the party, several students retired back to their dorms, carrying back plates of food and their drunk roommates. Only a handful were left scattered around the area, notably Syndra and Zed who were the only two who remained in the pool. The two had earned a hard fought victory in chicken fight earlier with a score of 3-2, and were now relaxing at the shallow end of the pool.

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Uhh… truth."

"Pfft. Scared?" Syndra giggled before thinking of something she wanted to know about Zed. "Uhh, if you had to choose one. Who is your bestest friend, Ekko or Vladimir?"

Zed groaned and leaned his head back in the water as he had to choose the lesser of two evils. "Vladimir is the reasonable and probably the most mature in the group, but Ekko and I go a little further back in our childhood, so I guess Ekko."

"Aww, brotherly love!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell him that, don't wanna boost his confidence higher than it already is." Zed outstretched his arms towards Syndra and pulled her in close. He found it incredibly difficult to go a minute without feeling her now that he was able to. He twirled strands of her hair with his finger as he looked her in the eyes. "Your turn Miss Syndra. Truth or dare?"

"I told you not to call me that! Makes me feel like I could be your professor or something."

"That'd be kind of hot. You could give me detention as an excuse to have sex with me or something." Zed shrugged, taking a liking to his own ideas that were formulating in his head.

Syndra splashed his face with water playfully. "As much as I see you being the bad boy type, you'd definitely offer your own body to me in order to raise your grades."

Zed smirked before gently planting a kiss on Syndra's lips. "Well which one is it? Truth? Or dare?"

"Hmm… dare"

"Dare, huh? You sure? Because I can dare you to do _anything_ , and you'll have to do it." Zed slowly slid his hands down from her waist, and traveled down to her rear. Of course with each second he made sure she was comfortable with it, and to his surprise when his hands reached their destination, he found her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm quite sure, _Zed_." Syndra pressed her chest against his and breathed his name in his ear. Her mind was fuzzy and running wild but she knew there was a part of her wondering where the hell this side came from but all signs point to Ahri being an influence.

He was a bit flustered at how well and smoothly these events played out, he honestly didn't expect this type of reaction from Syndra. Zed took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, but found his swim trunks to grow tighter on him. He fought back his sexual urges, no way in hell was he going to get Syndra to sleep with him off of a dare - that's a desperate level to sink down to.

"I dare you to come back to my dorm and show me your abilities." Yeah, it was a lame request, but he was not going to sink to that level and dare her to sleep with him. Plus, it was getting late, and the more time they spent in the water, and more he wanted to get out of the water. Besides, Syndra has yet to show him her abilities, so he was genuinely curious.

Syndra was at a loss of words at the moment. By abilities did he mean her sexual experience? Was he ready to push this relationship, more importantly was she? It's not that she was inexperienced, but still. Her body definitely said yes, and her mind was on a fence. Hesitantly, she went along and agreed to Zed's dare. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 _ ****Partial Lemon. Reader discretion advised****_

"Here we are, as you can tell, I was actually productive and unpacked most of my stuff. Room is still not as clean as yours though… anyways, let me go grab a couple towels so we can dry off properly." Zed left Syndra in his room as he went to search his bathroom for some towels.

Syndra felt unsure on how to start off her "performance" so she stood awkwardly in the middle of his room. Would it be better to change out of her bikini? It was uncomfortable and made her cold after all, but some girl made off with her sundress at the party so she had no real spare clothes. ' _I could just wear one of his shirts, I am allowed to now after all…'_ she thought to herself as she sifted through Zed's shirts. After finding a dark brown shirt that had the band name "Pentakill" printed on the front, she quickly undressed out of her bikini and threw on the shirt. There was a satisfying feeling of being dry, what was even more satisfying was wearing baggy shirts that covered her bare butt.

"Sorry for the wait, I didn't have any clean ones so I had to borrow some from Jhin but -" Zed stopped mid sentence as he saw his girlfriend in one of his favorite shirts.

"I hope you don't mind, it was just really cold." Syndra looked down shyly as she tugged on the ends of the shirt she wore.

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "You look really cute in that. I just hope you won't steal _all_ of my shirts." Zed couldn't help but wonder if she also borrowed a pair of his boxers after eyeing the bottom piece of her bikini on the floor. Not that he would mind, but he was just curious. "Uh… did you wanna lay down under the covers? Since you said you were cold and all." He fell back on his bed and repositioned himself to lay normally to reassure her that it was alright for her to join him in his bed.

"No, I have a better idea." Syndra climbed on top of her boyfriend and planted her knees so that she was straddling his waist. As soon as she got comfortable in that position, she leaned down to meet his lips with her own.

Her actions drove Zed crazy, anything else and he might lose control over himself. First the stuff that happened at the pool, now having her on top of him? Zed wasn't sure how much of this he could take. Even so, he happily kissed her back as many times as she kissed him. It didn't take long to notice that the short and quick pecks turned into sloppy and lustful kissing. Everything she did, he would counteract. She would run her hands through his hair, and he would do the same to hers. Her tongue found itself in his mouth, and his was there to happily meet hers.

This kind of stuff was fine, Zed can easily keep his composure during a simple makeout session, no problem. He felt her soft hands glide against his bare chest, then up to caress his shoulders. As a result he gently moved his hands from her waist down to her rear like he did earlier, only not as hesitantly since he knew she was okay with it. His hands froze, however, as they finally approached their destination. There was no fabric or anything that kept him from caressing her smooth skin - was she seriously not wearing anything underneath that shirt? Zed gave her bottom a firm squeeze just to confirm that what he was feeling was her skin.

Again, he found his swimsuit growing tighter and uncomfortable. "Fuck." He breathed as his hands left from Syndra's rear to the waistline of his trunks in attempt to alleviate some pressure.

"Hmm?" Syndra hummed in curiosity as she redirected her kisses to his neck to allow him to speak.

"Ahh. Nothing, my pants are just...uh, uncomfortable."

"So lose them." Without giving Zed a chance to question her response, she shifted her body down to address his problem. Syndra bit her lip as she was shown a clear outline of his erection.

"S-Syndra?" He felt her hands work on the knot that kept his swim trunks securely on and before he knew it, he watched his girlfriend slide them down and expose his fully erected member. Zed threw his head back as he felt her soft lips plant a kiss on him. His mind ran wild, trying to piece together all the events that happened to lead up to this. All he asked for was for Syndra to demonstrate her abilities. Wait, why was he even complaining?

Sticking her tongue out, she dipped her head and pressed her tongue against the base of the shaft and traveled all the way up to the tip. Syndra continued to repeat this motion until his member was fully covered in her saliva. She then wrapped her hand around the base of him and moved her hand up and down slowly, watching for his reaction.

"Fuck. Shit. F-Fuck, that feels good."

Zed wanted to take control so badly, he wanted to be the one making Syndra feel good but at the same time, he did not want her to stop. He let out a huge exhale as he felt his girlfriend take the tip of his member in her mouth while she continued to stroke the base of his shaft. He felt her tongue swirl around and against him which only drove him more mad. Without thinking, his hand moved to the top of her head and gently pushed down, encouraging her to take more of his member into her mouth.

Syndra happily complied and with each gentle push she found herself taking more of his member in, moving her head up and down at a slow pace. Without removing him from her mouth, she looked up at him as she felt his hand gently caress her cheek.

"Keep going, beautiful."

Resuming her head movements, she slowly picked up the pace. Each time her head went down, she tried her best to reach the end of his member but it felt impossible. Syndra continued for a short while before feeling his hand on top of her head again. It guided her gently but firmly down to the base of the shaft, not allowing her to go back up. She choked and gagged with his length all the way in her mouth, and not long after, she felt his warm liquid secrete from the tip of his member. After happily milking the rest of his semen with her mouth, she removed his member from her mouth and looked at him.

"My turn."

Zed grabbed Syndra by the wrist and guided her to lay down next to him. He then assumed his position on top of her and began planting kisses on her body. Starting from her lips, he worked his way down, leaving wet kisses on her neck, to her collarbone. He lifted her shirt up, exposing her bountiful breasts and happily planted kisses on and around one while using one hand to massage the other. After spending enough time at her chest, he moved down to resume kissing her stomach. His hand fell down to caress her thigh as he gently licked the inside of her other thigh.

"Zed…" Her voice quivered the closer his mouth got to her hotspot. She didn't want to rush him, but she was definitely growing impatient.

"Hmmm?" Zed traced his tongue up her thigh back to her abdomen. By the look of her face, he knew his girlfriend was growing restless and wanted much more. With a smirk, the hand that was caressing one of her thighs moved ever so slowly to her hotspot. He rubbed her gently, watching her reactions. Soon after, he inserted one finger into her and then added another, leaving Syndra to moan softly as he moved his fingers in and out of her. "Does that feel good?"

Biting her lip, she nodded in response to his question. Syndra quickly gasped for a breath as Zed suddenly picked up the pace, fingering her much faster and much harder than how he initiated.

Keeping up with his pace, Zed used his other hand, more specifically his thumb to lift up the skin that was partially concealing her most sensitive spot. Dipping his head in between her thighs, he flicked her spot with his tongue, resulting in a sudden jolt from his girlfriend. Grinning, he continued to lap away at her weakness.

"Z-Zed! I'm going to -" Before she was able to finish her sentence, she threw her head back. Her legs were shaking and she could feel her eyes roll back in pure ecstasy. Syndra's mouth was wide open as she made it clear with her loud moan that she was riding out an orgasm.

After letting her finish, Zed removed his fingers from her and sucked on them, enjoying the taste of her. He rejoined afterwards and threw the blankets over the two of them before pulling her into a tight hug. "That was really nice." Zed breathed softly, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Blushing, Syndra buried her head into his chest and agreed. "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry, I gotta ask. What came over you? Like, I have no complaints, but am I that irresistible?"

"Huh? You said you wanted to see my abilities."

"Yeah...like, magical. The one you explained when I first took you out for lunch."

Syndra looked up at Zed, her face completely flushed red. "O-Oh. Well you were talking about sex and stuff, and I just assumed you were making an innuendo and, I'm so embarrassed!"

He let out a laugh, the type of laugh that was capable of putting one's nerves at ease, calming them down. Syndra let out a short laugh as well and nuzzled her nose against his shoulder. She had a few relationships in her past, but in this moment, she knew this was her happiest and in the back of her mind, she prayed that they would be together forever.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter three.**

 **Sorry I couldn't spend more time on the side characters,(this is a SyndraxZed fanfic) but I promise they'll show up more in later chapters.**

 **I imagined the pool party to go differently, it definitely could have been fleshed out better but I think it still worked out for the best.**

 **I introduced Jhin per request as the boys' roommate, but left him up in the air for the readers to decide his fate. I imagine him being the pretty boy who doesn't really obsess over girls like Ekko and Vladimir but girls like him anyways for his quiet nature. I was thinking of him liking Jinx. I think both JhinxJinx and EkkoxJinx are good ships so I might create another love triangle out of that. Let me know which ship I should lean towards.**

 **Another possible love triangle is the whole DariusxLux and EzrealxLux. While Ezreal hasn't been introduced yet, he'll show up in later chapters! Again, let me know which ship I should lean towards for this one.**


End file.
